


Absolutely Perfect

by jenny_wren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is going to be perfect, or else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Perfect

I. 

Sirius banged on the door of their small flat with his foot. He was so loaded down with packages he couldn’t reach his wand. To be honest Sirius couldn’t believe the sheer amount of stuff James seemed to require to celebrate Christmas.

He kicked the door again.

“Come _on_ Prongs, you had all this stuff delivered to the office, _after_ you’d sneaked out for the day. I’ve carried it all the way home. The least you can do is answer the door.”

He drew back his foot again.

The door opened and James stood there, dressed only in a bathrobe. Sirius smiled this was more like it.

“Hi Jay.”

“Sirius, what took you so long? I need those things, it has to be perfect. Have you at least got everything?”

“Nice to see you too,” Sirius grumbled. “Yes, I managed to carry everything. No I didn’t shrink any of your precious decorations, you told me enough times that they’re fragile. Yes I was careful not to squash anything.”

James ignored him. He was snatching at various bags, checking them and thrusting them back at Sirius so he could check the next one.

“A hand would be good Prongs. Or you could let me into the house.”

James was still ignoring him. His search became more frantic.

“Where’s the dry cleaning?” he demanded.

“Dry cleaning?”

“Sirius I must have asked you a thousand times to pick up the dry cleaning.”

“Well I forgot, probably because asked me to remember a million other things. I brought all stupid packages. I got the gingerbread from the bakery all the way over in Camden.” Sirius held up the package. James snatched it off him.

“Don’t shake it, you might break them.”

“For Merlin’s sake James I don’t care. I’ve had a hellish day getting everything finished off for Christmas because my _partner_ deserted me at half-eleven. Now let me in, so I can sit down, get warm, have a brandy and forget all about Christmas.”

“No, no, no. Go get the dry cleaning.”

“What!”

“Sirius we’re going out tonight, how can you have forgotten?”

“Jay, can’t we just cancel and spend the evening keeping each other warm.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No.” James gave him a push. “Go get the dry cleaning.”

“Fine.” Sirius dropped the packages on the doorstep and stalked away.

The streets were dark, damp and so full of excited Christmas shoppers that apparition was out of the question. Sirius was tired, half-frozen and wished he knew what was up with James. His lover had always enjoyed Christmas more than him but this year James was acting like he was possessed.

The only good thing about Christmas as far as Sirius was concerned was the long break from work. He’d have happily spent every minute in bed with James only leaving for bathroom breaks. James, however, insisted on inviting their friends around on Christmas day and appeared to be turning into Delia Smith in an attempt to impress them.

Sirius just wished he knew why.

Reaching the Dry Cleaners did not make him any happier. James had to have checked in every formal robe he owned and then some. Presumably so they would all be _perfect_. Sirius collected them all, paid the exorbitant fee, and headed back to their flat.

He was getting bloody sick of perfect.

 

II.

James gave a scandalised shriek as Sirius dropped the precious bags. Crouching down he quickly gathered them up, praying nothing had been broken.

The Blacks had never celebrated Christmas. (Semi-annual killing of house-elves did not count, in James’ opinion). Of course there had been Christmas at Hogwarts but Christmas in your home was completely different. So this was Sirius’ first real Christmas and James was determined it would be perfect.

Scanning the room he checked he picked up all the scraps of wrapping paper and ribbon. Work had been so busy in the run-up to Christmas James hadn’t had much time for decorating part. He’d wanted to put them up early so he could be sure they’d be ready, but Sirius had been a bit sniffy about Christmas decorations in November. Leaving work early, he’d had to rush around like a scalded cat tidying and decorating the whole flat.

Satisfied the room was tidy as it could be, he started sorting the supplies Sirius brought. The fresh gingerbread and Christmas pudding went into the kitchen. James stuck his head in the cooler and quickly checked over his list. Satisfied he had all the food they could possibly eat, he shut the door.

Standing up he pressed his hands to his face and took a deep breath. All he had left to do was make sure the sitting room was absolutely perfect. Determinedly he strode back into the fray, singing ‘All I want for Christmas is You’.

Because of course there was the Secret. James was sure Sirius would say Yes. Nearly certain any way. Pretty sure, or he would never have got up the courage to even think about asking The Question.

Which was just one more reason things had to be Absolutely Perfect. James, never usually one for long-range planning, had been arranging this Christmas Eve since before Halloween. 

He’d booked dinner at Sirius’ favourite restaurant and had tickets for a club for later on. He organised the entire menu and only changed his mind three times.

Opening another box he found the heavy glass candleholders and set one up on each windowsill. Taking a couple of steps backwards he studied the effect and then shifted one of them over a couple of inches.

“Face it Potter,” he told himself, “You’re turning into a girl.”

He’d actually tried to get Lily to help him but she’d burst out laughing when he’d shifted the glittery streamers (red and gold, of course) for the fifth time in as many minutes. She’d offered to fetch him a calming potion, which he’d indignantly refused, and then she had abandoned him. James was secretly grateful, he wasn’t sure he could take been laughed at today.

Finally satisfied with the look of the sitting room he turned his attention to the tree. He ordered the biggest tree he could fit in the flat, only to realise he didn’t have enough decorations. It had taken several desperate floo-calls to have additions sent to the office. Carefully opening one of the boxes Sirius had brought, he gently lifted each delicate, spun-glass bauble and strung them from the Christmas tree. 

He’d already fixed candles (with all the latest safety charms) to the branches. So now he jitterbugged across the room and grabbed the lameta. Two-stepping back to the tree, he tripped over his own feet and nearly landed in the branches. Straightening himself out he tried to remember how to position his feet.

Sirius adored, and was brilliant at, dancing and James knew he hurt his lover with his steady refusal to join him. So, determined to dance with Sirius, he’d spent every Tuesday evening for the last three months in the purgatory called dancing lessons to make sure he didn’t embarrass his lover too badly. Even so he still though it would be better to ask The Question before he revealed just how uncoordinated he was off a broom.

Giving up on the Two-Step, he threw the long glittery strands of lameta over the tree. Lighting the candles with a flick of his wand, he gazed entranced at the tree. It was beautiful.

Wrenching himself out his daze, he checked the room one last time. Satisfied it was Perfect, he waltzed across the living room and helped himself to another shot from the Christmas brandy, to settle his nerves.

He had scheduled a late, lazy Christmas morning, which would include opening the presents he didn’t want anyone else to see. He suspected Sirius had bought him one or two of those as well. Then, at lunchtime, Peter, Peter’s current girlfriend, Remus and Lily would all show up for Christmas dinner. Finally all six of them would spend the evening playing silly games like charades before James kicked their guests out so he and Sirius could get an early night, or at least go to bed early.

“It will be Perfect. Assuming of course Sirius says Yes. If he says No…” 

James took another slug of brandy.

He planned to propose at the restaurant. He’d bribed the band to play Sirius favourite song and he would hide ring in the chocolate ice cream he’d ordered for dessert. He’d chosen this method for it’s one significant advantage. He wouldn’t have to say anything.

He had stammered through every single attempt at a speech. For the real thing, he had had a horrible feeling his throat would close up completely. On the other hand Sirius deserved the floweriest proposal James could think up. Sirius deserved Perfect. 

James reached into the pocket of his robe and checked he still had the little grey velvet box. 

He had just remembered the mistletoe and was rushing for the Sticking Strips when he realised Sirius had returned. He was standing there just staring at him.

“There you are Sirius, you’ve been ages.”

“And you’ve had you entire wardrobe cleaned. Why?”

“I couldn’t decide what to wear.”

“Wear this.” Sirius shoved a robe the colour of dark, rich burgundy at him. 

“I always wear that. I want something different. It’s got to be perfect.” He started to go through the robes searching for just the right one.

“No not that one. Maybe, maybe, no, maybe.”

Sirius seized on one of the maybes. “Why would you want to wear this one?”

James blinked at it distractedly, “Remus said it brought out the colour of my eyes.”

“And this one, why green? It has to be new. You never wear anything green.”

“Remus says it’s his favourite colour. I thought I’d give it a go.”

“Why are you accepting fashion advice from Remus of all people? He has the fashion sense of a dyspeptic bookworm. His idea of a style statement is making sure both his socks are the same colour.”

James ignored Sirius’ splutterings. He was enormously grateful Remus had gone round the shops with him. Peter had started laughing in the third shop and had vanished totally by the fifth.

Sirius hands were suddenly all over him. “Hey beautiful, how about we take advantage of the mistletoe.”

“Not now Sirius.” James pushed him away. “I just need to make sure everything’s perfect. Go and get changed.”

“No.”

James head snapped up and he stared at his love in dismay. “What do you mean no?”

“What I said.” Sirius folded his arms and his mouth set mulishly.

“But, but you’ve got to get changed, we’re going out.”

“You may be but I’m not.”

“Sirius!”

“I’m tired and cold and hungry Jay. I’m going to find something to eat that isn’t being saved for Christmas Day and then I’m going to bed.”

“You can’t. We’re going out. It’s going to be perfect.”

“God Damnit there’s that word again. Will you just tell me why this is so bloody important?”

“Because if everything’s perfect your answer might be Yes.”

“Fine, my answer is yes.” Sirius stomped into the kitchen, opened the fridge door and began to poke through the fridge. “So are you going to tell me what the fuck was the question?”

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, you moron.”

“You what?” Sirius’ head popped up from behind the fridge door.

“I’m fucking asking you to marry me,” James’ temper abruptly deserted him and suddenly felt close to tears. “Shit! None of this is going right. It was supposed to be perfect.” He backed out the kitchen, swiping at his eyes with the heel of hand.

Sirius followed him out.

“You want to marry me?”

James, unable to see through his blurry eyes but able to hear the shock in Sirius’ voice, nodded mutely.

“Oh yes.” And suddenly Sirius was right there. Huge grey eyes and strong, warm arms. “Yes, yes, yes.”

James wrapped his arms around Sirius as he was born back to land on the sofa. Sirius followed him down, crushing him into the cushions, covering his face with kisses.

“Oh Jay, I never even dared to think about it. I love you so much.”

James hid his face in Sirius’ neck and mumbled,

“I’m sorry, it was supposed to be perfect.”

“Jay, you just asked me to marry you. How can it not be perfect?”

“But there was dinner, and pudding and your song. And I was going to be dressed in my new robes and…”

“Jay none of that matters. And if I was in a restaurant I could hardly do this.” Sirius slid his hand between the loose folds of the robe.

James pushed him away.

“It does matter. You deserve Perfect, Siri. And look, you haven’t even had a chance to get changed. And I was still thinking out my speech and there’s the ring. Shit, the ring. Shift over Siri and let me get it.”

“Jay, calm down.”

“Calm down, how am I meant calm down? I had everything planned out and now it’s all ruined.”

“Jay, you drive me crazy. Look, if it matters that much to you, then we’ll get dressed up and go out for this dinner.”

“I just wanted everything to be perfect so maybe… Wait a minute, did you say Yes?”

“Yes Jay, I said yes. Yes I would love to marry you.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” James flung his arms around his love and hugged him tightly.

“I love you Jay.”

“I love you too.”

“Are you all right now?”

“I’m… one moment let me get the ring. Here let me go damnit, I was supposed to be down on one knee.”

“Jay, shut up.”

“But Siri I wanted everything to be Perfect for you.”

“Fuck, I’m starting to hate that word again. I hate to break it to you James but you are not perfect. Which is a good thing, otherwise you’d never look twice at me because I am definitely not perfect. And our wedding isn’t going to be perfect either. The Ministry isn’t going to let Remus be a witness. Lily is going to egg Remus into putting too many embarrassing stories into his best man’s speech. Peter is going to get so drunk he’ll have a fight with his lady of the week. Do I need to go on?”

James considered the chaos Sirius described.

“Actually, when I think about it, that sounds Absolutely Perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I wish I hadn’t lost my temper but you said Yes and that makes it pretty damn perfect in my opinion.”

“Yeah. You asked _me_ to _marry_ you. Can’t get anymore perfect than that in my book.”

Sirius’ eyes were wide and starry and James was furious all over again that Sirius could be happy with so little. He stayed quiet though because loosing his temper once was bad enough.

Instead he kissed Sirius long and deep, as if he could pull Sirius inside him and keep safe for always. Finally forced to pull back to gather his breath, he panted as Sirius mewed and licked at his mouth.

He lent back enough to look Sirius in the eyes.

“You said Yes,” he said quietly.

“I did,” Sirius confirmed, his kiss-flushed smile wide and happy.

“I love you.”

“Shit Jay, you know I adore you. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I know.”

“So do we have to get dressed up to go eat this dinner?”

“It’s your favourite. Onion soup, lamb roast with those cheesy potatoes and chocolate ice-cream for desert.”

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. “That’s not my favourite.”

“No?” asked James, suddenly worried. Maybe he didn’t know Sirius as well as he thought he did.

“No. I give you one guess what my favourite is.”

James was puzzled for a moment and then Sirius was tugging open his robe and licking his way down his chest. James ran his hand through Sirius’ hair and this was Perfect.

 

III.

Perfect took a bit of a dent the next morning. There was a thunderous knocking on the front door. James groggily tried to sit up but Sirius woke up enough to shift and flop, pinning him to the bed.

“Ignore ‘em Jay, they’ll go away.”

“Okay.” James curled closer into Sirius and his eyes drifted shut.

The rumbling noise was getting closer. James reached out blindly and grabbed the duvet and pulled it up over their heads.

The knocking was definitely close now. Sirius sat up in bed and shouted,

“Fuck off you horrible heathens.”

He didn’t quite understand but he did know Sirius had taken away his warm body pillow.

“Hey,” he complained muzzily, “C’m back here.”

“Are you decent?” someone called out 

“Are they ever?” said another voice.

James struggled to open his eyes, “Siri, waz goin’ on?”

The bedroom door swung open and people flooded into the room.

“Huh,” said James.

“Can’t I persuade you lot to vanish until we’re dressed and Sleeping Beauty here has actually woken up,” said Sirius.

James knew there was an insult in there somewhere; he turned to glare reproachfully at Sirius.

“Leave me ‘lone. ‘M not awake yet.”

“I know that Jay.”

“Oh. That’s okay then.”

“Aww,” shrieked a high-pitched female voice. James moaned and clutched his head but the voice wasn’t finished yet. “They are just so adorable.”

“We are not bloody kittens,” said Sirius, sounding highly affronted.

James realised sadly that the people who had invaded their bedroom weren’t just going to go away and that he had better wake up and deal with them. He knuckled his eyes trying to clear them.

“Okay,” said Sirius in his laughing voice, “That was highly cute.”

“What?” demanded James, blinking.

“Here are your glasses, love.”

He accepted them gratefully and inspected his unwelcome guests.

“Siri, it’s Remus ‘n Lily and Peter ‘n Whatshername.”

“Heather,” said Peter.

James shook his head, “Nuh uh, Whatshername. So I don’t get…” Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth. James mumbled on trying to explain.

“I don’t think so Jay,” said Sirius, “We are trying to have a civilized Christmas if you recall.”

Diverted James gave up trying to explain the impossibility of keeping Peter’s girlfriends straight and remembered his schedule.

“Hey what are you lot doing here? You’re not supposed to be here until lunch time.”

“We couldn’t wait,” said Lily. She was hanging on to Remus’ arm and bouncing on her toes.

“Wait for what?” demanded Sirius. 

“Coffee,” James moaned softly, it was all too damn early. Sirius ran a soothing hand down his back.

“Lily?” Sirius asked again.

“Well we wanted to know,” she defended. “You never made it to the restaurant yesterday, nice food by the way. We wanted to know if you’d said yes, Sirius. Or if James was off trying to drown himself.”

“So,” Remus continued, “When we woke up we dug Peter and Heather out of bed and came round straightaway.”

“I’m sorry, Prongs,” said Peter, not sounding sorry at all, “It’s not natural how early Remus and Lily get up. And once they woke us up, we wanted to know as well.”

“I think it’s so romantic,” gushed Heather.

“So let’s see,” grinned Lily, bounding forward to grab at Sirius’ left hand.

“Moony,” called Sirius, “Restrain your girlfriend, she’s gone mad.”

“It’s not there.” Lily reached for Sirius’ other hand. “Oh James, please don’t say he said no.”

Their friends suddenly looked heart-broken. James wriggled a little closer to Sirius.

“Siri, what’s going on?”

Remus pushed forward, wrapping a comforting arm around Lily. “Padfoot! How could you turn him down? I thought you loved him. He’s totally crazy about you. And he’s driven us all mad trying to make sure everything’s perfect with a capital P. Why did you say no?”

James was suddenly clutched tight against Sirius’ chest as Sirius started to laugh. He still didn’t understand but Sirius’ joy rumbled through him and he sighed happily.

“Sirius! How can you laugh at poor James?” Lily sounded shocked and disapproving. 

James hissed, nobody was allowed to criticize his Sirius.

“Calm down Jay,” whispered Sirius.

“They shouldn’t. You’re Perfect Siri.”

“I know Jay, but I think they’re confused by the absence of the ring. There is a ring, right?”

“Ring?” James stiffened, abruptly wide awake. “Oh holy hell, the _ring_. I forgot. Where’s my robe? Let me up Siri!” James struggled against the arms that had tightened, clamping him against Sirius.

“Not until you remember we have guests.”

“Oh.” James could feel his cheeks growing fiery hot. “I think drowning myself looks good about now.”

“You _forgot_ the ring?” Lily stared at him. “You, Mr Perfect-is-my-middle-name Potter, _forgot_ the ring?”

“I was distracted,” James defended himself and then realised that was probably the worse thing he could have said.

They all started laughing at him. James winced and hid behind Sirius.

“Oi, you lot, stop laughing at my fiancé.”

“Come off it Padfoot,” sniggered Peter, “You must admit it’s funny to see Mr Cool completely loosing it when it comes to you.”

“I happen to like it,” said Sirius. His back was stiffening and his chin was tilting up. “You pests can clear off downstairs and wait while we get dressed,” he commanded in his ‘Ancient and Most Noble House of Black’ voice.

Peter and Whatshername shuffled out the door. Remus followed, Lily was almost out the door when she turned,

“James, did he say yes?”

“Of course I said yes,” said Sirius grumpily, “Now scram.”

Lily seemed prepared to object but Remus towed her out the room.

“I am so sorry Siri.”

“What ever for? Nothing says sincerity like loosing your temper. And it was definitely memorable.”

“There is that to it. I do love you Siri.”

“Me too.” And Sirius kissed him.

The kiss was just getting interesting when the door banged open.

“Arrgh m’ eyes, m’ eyes,” wailed Peter. James’ bathrobe came flying through the air and landed over their heads.

“It was in a heap in the living room,” shouted Peter, now safely behind the door, “Lily thought you might want it.”

“You’re thoughtfulness astounds me,” Sirius yelled back. James pulled the robe on, checking the pocket still had the all-important jeweller’s box.

Climbing out of bed, he hunted through the heap of discarded clothes looking for Sirius’ robe.

“Just chuck us any old thing, I need a shower.”

“Here you go.” 

Sirius swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began to pull on the robe. James fingered the box in his pocket, swallowed hard and reminded himself that Sirius deserved Perfect.

Dropping down on one knee, James held out the box to his love,

“Sirius Orion Black will you do me the very great honour of becoming my husband?” He was quite proud his voice only wavered slightly.

Sirius didn’t say anything for a moment. James could feel his hands beginning to shake. Then Sirius gave a funny little sigh and whispered,

“Oh yes.”

He slid off the bed onto his knees and into James arms. With fumbling fingers James managed to open the box and pull out the ring. It was a heavy tungsten signet ring. On the surface a platinum stag and an onyx dog curled up together.

“It’s beautiful,” whispered Sirius. He held out his left hand and James slid the ring home. Curling his fingers to keep it safe, Sirius rubbed the ring against his cheek.

A muffled thud had them both looking round. A suspicious shushing sound came from beyond the door.

“… if you’d let me see,” whinged Peter.

“Quiet!” that was Lily.

“Are you evil creatures spying on us?” demanded Sirius.

“No!” Remus shouted back. Frantic scuffling suggested a sudden retreat. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Looks like privacy is out of the question for the moment.”

“Unless we lock ourselves in the bathroom?” offered James.

“Good plan. They can earn their keep by setting up breakfast, we can enjoy ourselves.”

Sirius made to stand up but James pulled him back. “I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am you said yes.”

“Probably about as happy as I was when you asked me to marry you. I love…”

“Hey you two,” Remus shouted, “Quit shagging and tell us where to find the bottle opener.”

“…you.”


End file.
